


[Podfic] Pluck

by nickelmountain



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley's friend has been turned and now his neighbor is dead. Charley goes back in for the kill. It doesn't go as well as he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pluck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pluck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14696) by cassandra_leeds. 



> See text link for warnings. Dark, but not especially graphic.

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Movies/FrightNightPluckfinalcover_zpsfeb3f5cb.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:13:43

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/6kw410x4sih55lpubz1d) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/4ufbxj3x3l5glxxmacv5)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
